You Found Me
by CANTfindKEYBORED
Summary: Ellis, Rochelle, Couch, and Nick find themselves taking in a new recruit . Shes a young 18 year old girl whos been through alot but is ready to fight for safety. The only problem is, shes pregnant. EllisxOC and some NickxRochelle later on
1. Annabelle

_Disclaimer: I dont own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. Oh I wish did though!_

Chapter One

"Ellis you idot! You startled the witch!"

The four survivors began shooting at the screaming witch. She ignored all the shots and ran for Ellis. "Ahhhh, guys! Shes comin fer me!" He screamed while running in the opposite derection of the witch. Nick shot a glare at Ellis and began shooting again. "Damn this one aint going down!" Coach screamed as he shot with his pistol.

The witch finally catched up with Ellis and began clawing at him. " Help!" Ellis tryed shooting at it with his gun but kept missing since he was closing his eyes from the pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped. Ellis looked up to see Rochelle with an axe in her hand.

"Thanks Ro."

"Any time. I owe you from healing back there with that charger."

Rochelle held out her hand to help Ellis off the ground. A few grunts left his mouth as he got up. "You okay kid?" Coach said patting Ellis's back. He nodded slightly and started healing his self. "Nice goin hillbilly." The three turned there heads to Nick who was reloading his assault rifle. Rochelle hit Nick in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" "You and I both know Ellis wasnt the only one having there light on that witch. He just so happened to be the closes." Nick just turned his attention back to his rifle.

Ellis felt bad for the trouble he caused his team. He was the closes to the witch, so therefor it was mostly his fault. Pluse he hated the fact that Nick hated him as much as he did. He never felt comfortable with the many glares he got from Nick. He always took the blame, said he was sorry, and when ever got the chance he always gave him his pills, medkit, and if he really needed adrenaline. But Nick still hated Ellis.

"Gee Nick, I'm sorry fer that whole thing." Nick just gave him and annoyed look. "Its fine, Ellis." Ellis's head hanged from the dissapointment in Nicks voice. Since Ellis was the youngest of the group he he kinda had Nick as a rolemodel. Nick always seemed so tough. He wasnt scared of anything. He choose Nick since Coach just seemed like the guy who was angery all the time. Unlike Nick who sometimes would crack some jokes. And Rochelle was just to motherly to everyone. So Ellis choose Nick as a rolemodel. The sad thing was, Nick didnt like Ellis very much...or at all. 

"Ellis?" He turned to see a sad faced Rochelle. "You know how he is. Hes not easiest to please." Ellis just nodded.

"You guys ready?" Coach said done loading his pistol. Everyone nodded. "Lets go kick some ass!" Ellis said back to his old happy go lucky self.

The four survivors ran across the street and into an ally.

"Um guys. Were are we going exactally?" Ellis asked as he stopped running.

Nick turned around to face him. "There should be a safe house not to far from here. And since none of us has slept in over two days, were gonna rest there for the night." Ellis nodded and began walking again. They were almost at the safe house when they heard crying again.

"Damnit! Dont tell me thats another witch!" Coach said turning off the light on his gun. "Probably big guy." Nick said loading up his rifle. The four started to follow the sobbing sounds. "Hey ya'll I think shes in that house over there!" Ellis started running towred the run down house. Half of the house was blowen off so he just ran right in it.

"Ellis!" Rochelle knew he might mess this up or get hurt, so she ran to make sure he was okay. "We better go help." Coach ran after Rochelle leaving Nick to stand outside the house with an unempressed look on his face. "Whatever..." He ran after as well.

Ellis kept follow the crying nosies that lead him to a small closet. He opened the door slowly while turning off his light. As he opened the door he saw a young girl in the cornor crying. He looked closer and closer to the girl. As he looked closer, she looked less of a witch. He decided to turn on his light to get a better look.

"What the-"

He saw a young girl. Around the age of 18. She wore a white tank top, black baggy ripped jeans, and worn black van shoes. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was a curvy girl who was very well bulit. Ellis definitely notice that but he tryed not to staire. He thought it creepy for a 23 year old man staring at a girl her age. They were five years apart.

"Hey ya'll! This aint no witch!" Ellis screaming to his friends running to him.

"Hey there."

The girl didnt responed. She was shaking. Her eyes looked red and puffy, but it didnt look like she was infected, but it did look like she was crying. Rochelle made it to were the two were. "Ellis what is it?" She turned to the young girl. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" The girl didnt respond again.

"Whats going on here?" Coach and Nick came up from behind.

Rochelle didnt know what to say, and Ellis just kept stairing at the girl. He thought she looked...well...pretty. Beside the fact that her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy. "Who the kid?" Nick asked. Everyone staired at him. "I dont know. Whats your name sweetie?" The girl still didnt respond to Rochelle or anyone. "Please darlin! Ya gotta tell us." She looked at Ellis who had a concerned look on his face. "A-Annabell." She had a think southern accent, likes Ellis's. "Hey look hillbilly. Looks like you got one of your own kind." Ellis turn to Nick with a glare.

"So Annabell. Were you from?" She turned her attention to Rochelle. "Savannah." "Huh. Two in a row ay, Ellis?" Nick turned to Ellis. He knew Ellis also lived in Savannah.

"Here, let me help you up." Ellis held out his hand to the young girl to help her up. As he helped her up they all noticed something about her.

Her stomach was the perfact shap of a cricle. No she wasnt fat, it was just her stomach. And thats when it all came to them.

"A-Annabell, are you...pregnant?" She slowly nodded. Ellis let out a small gasp.

And thats when Annabell fell unconscious on to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Rochelle went on her knees to see if she was okay. "We need to get her to the safe house now!" The three men came back to earth from the surpriseing news about the 18 year old girl. "Alright lets go! Someones gonna have to carry her to the house." Coach looked at the Nick and Ellis waiting for one of them to offer to do so. "What you lookin at us for? Why dont you do it?"

"If you do remember Nick, I have a bad knee."

"Then why doesnt Ellis do it?!" Coach turned to Ellis "Do you mind, Ellis?" Ellis looked at the unconscious pregnant girl then back at Coach. "I'll do it." "Alright, lets go!" Ellis grabbed Annabell and held her bridel style. He looked down at the girl, a sweet little smile formed on his lips. "CHARGER!" Ellis stopped running out of the house.

"Ellis! Stay in the house!" Coach screamed ti him. Ellis did as he was told. He looked outside from the part of the house that was blown up. He could see Nick get pumbled to the ground from the charger. "Nick!" Ellis was about to run outside and help, but then he remembered who was in his arms.

Coach started shooting at the chrager with his shot gun. It then fell on its back. "That was close. Ellis, you guys okay?!" He heard Rochelle scream to him. "Yeah!" Ellis finally came out of the house. He right away ran to Nick who was still on the ground. "Nick, you okay?" Nick got on his feet and took out his medkit. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Come on guys, the safe house isnt to far from here."

Everyone ran to the safe house that only took them a few minutes to get there. Luckly they only ran into a few zombies and not a charger or a tank.

"Finally." Ellis walked into the house. He put Annabell on a worn out couch.

"So, what do we do with her?"

"I dont know Nick. But she cant go out there on er own." Ellis said sitting next to the girl on the couch thrusting her hair. Rochelle had an "Awe!" look on her face. "Ellis is right. In her...condition, she'll need to stay here with us." Ellis gave a smile to Rochelle and mouthed "Thanks Ro." She nodded to him. She could tell Ellis came to have a likeing to the girl.

"Sould we wake her up?" Coach said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I geuss." Ellis started to shaking the young. "Lets go darlin, time ta wake up." Her eyes started to open. "Huh? Whats goin on?" Annabell asked rubbing her head. Rochelle turned to the guys. "She must not remember we found her." She whisperd. "Hey there. I'm Rochelle. This is Nick, Coach, and Ellis."

"Howd I get here?"

Ellis stood up from the couch. "We found ya in a closet a mile back in an old house." Annabell turned to the man in the hat. Out of all of the four, she remembered him the most.

"Alright. now that we all know each other. I say we go get some rest." Nick said putting down his gun on one of the tables. "Good idea. There should be three bedrooms upstairs. Ellis and Nick in one, Rochelle and Annabell in another, and I'll stay in the other." As they walked up the stairs Annabell was noticeing a few staires coming from Ellis. She grabbed his shoulder to talk to him in private. "Hey!" He said not knowing who was grabbing him.

He turned to see Annabell with a disaponited look on her face. "Can I help ya Annabell?"

"Yeah. Ya mind tellin me why ya keep lookin at me like that?"

"Well, I-uh.."

"Its cus I'm pregnant, isnt it?" Ellis's eyes grew wider from the words coming out of her mouth.

"WHAT?! Oh god gurl, hell no!"

"Then why ya keep lookin at me?!" Ellis didnt want to say what he was thinking. His mother rasied him to respect women and to be a southern gentalmen. So he said somthing else that he was thinking.

"Well, um-ya know. I just think-ya know- your really...pretty." Annabell started to blush. Ever since she became pregnant, everyone thought of her as a skank. No one in a long time called her pretty.

A smile then formed on Ellis's face. He put a arm over her shoulder. "Come on. Ya look like ya need your rest."

_And there we go! The first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review and PLEASE no flames!_


	2. Talk with Ellis

_**Wow, that was one quick update. But what do expect, its two in the morning, no ones up in my house, nothings on T.V., My laptop is finally FULLY charged, and I'm on spring break so I got NO SCHOOL! Okay so this is chapter two of "You Found Me" Also to all you Deviantart account owners! I want to know if any of you guys would like to draw a picture of Annabell. I tryed to but it came out looking like crap! So if you wanna draw a picture of her, her and Ellis, her and what you think her baby would come out looking like. ANYTHING! And if you do so I'll...um...I geuss I can...I geuss I can thank you in my story or something IDK! If you want to go for drawing her, just PM and tell what you want out of this, or if you just want to do it for or if your just bored and just want to be thanked in the story. But no sex, cus thats just creepy...weirdos o_O. And if you do draw her, in the first chapter theres a discription of her somewhere in the story, so just PM me if you want to do it. Now...ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_Chapter Two_

"What are ya talking about Jack?! It was your idea to have a baby now!"

"Look! I thought it would make things better, but it did nothing! So I want you to get rid of it!" At this point Annabell could feel hot tears coming down her face.

"I'm not gettin rid of it! And thats final!" Annabell yelled at her boyfriend. Jack was a tall man, brown hair, blue eyes. Everything a girl can ask for, so she thought. With that Jack grabbed her by the neck and banged her against the wall. "Your lucky I dont Kick you in the stomach right now!" More tears came down Annabell's face. "Fine, you can keep it! But I want nothing to do with you, or that mistake you call a baby!" Jack let go of her neck and let her fall to the ground. Luckly Annabell caught herself. She looked up and saw Jack was gone.

"Jack!" She called his name. No answer.

She got off the ground and looked around the house. He wasnt in the kitchen, bathroom, dining room. So she decided to check the living room. As she walked in no one was in sight. But before she knew she could feel someone chocking her from behind. "JA-" She tryed calling his name to ask him to stop. But he didnt.

"Ahhh!" Annabell screamed as she woke up. "It was all a dream..." She turned her head a few times to see were she was. She was in a dark room, in a bed. But it didnt look familier to her.

She turned her head to see someone lieing next her. She looked a little closer to see it was Rochelle. Thats when she remembered were she was. She remember the four people who saved her. Rochelle, Coach, Nick, and...Ellis. What was it about him. Why did he call her pretty. Shes pregnant. Was pitty, did he feel bad for her. Or did he actually mean it?

Her stomach started to hurt. She felt nauseous. She got out of bed and went downstairs to the bathroom.

As she was on her way to the bathroom, she felt as if she ran into something. "Owe!" She said as she hit the floor on her butt. "Sorry there Annabell!" That accent. It was Ellis. "Ellis?" She saw a smile grow on his face. "Glad to see ya remember my name."

She smiled back as he helped her of the ground. They stood there in an akward silence for a few minutes. Then she started feeling nauseous again.

She ran to the bathroom leaving Ellis with a confused look on his face. He followed her.

"Annabell?" He asked as he followed her. Luckly the bathroom door was open so he saw what was wrong with her. "Whoa there!" He said as he ran to make sure she was okay. He could hear her sob as she puked into the toilet. Thankfully this safe house had a bathroom. He didnt know what to do, so he just held her hair back for her.

She lifted her head to see who was doing so, when she saw Ellis she gave him a small smile. Then continued hurling.

About a few minutes later. She was finally done. She ploped herself on the couch she was on earlier.

"You okay there darlin?" She looked up to see Ellis giving her a concerned look. "Um...y-yeah. I'm fine." He smiled at her and sat down next to her. She didnt know why but her heart started beating faster and faster when he sat next to her. Same with Ellis.

"So Ellis?" His head shot up. "Yeah?"

"T-Thanks for, what you did in the bathroom." He smirked at her and put an arm over her shoulder. "No problem. I was just makin sure you were okay. Ha, that reminded me about the time me and my buddy Keith were at midnight riders concert, and we were going to the bathroom. And this guy with long hair was pukin. But not in the toilet, he was pukin in the urinal. And Keith really had ta piss, but all the stalls were bein used and the guy was pukin in the only workin urinal, So Keith decided ta piss in the urinal but in a diffrent derection from were the guy was pukin. But that didnt work out to well. Well ta make a long story short, Keith got puke on his wiener." Annabell laughed at his story. She loved it. Which acctually surpirsed Ellis. Hes used to everyone telling him to shut up. "You liked my story?"

"Hell yeah! That was some funny shit! Why?"

"I'm just so used to everyone to tell me ta shut up."

"Well I dont think they should. Your storys are really funny." Ellis started to blush. Hes used to being the annoying one, now someones telling him she wants to hear his storys. "Well thanks girl."

"No problem. So, were ya from."

"Savanna." "Really, me to." He remember Nick already said they were from the same place, but then he remembered she didnt remember anything from when they found her. "Cool. I also run a auto shop with my buddies." "Your a mechanic?"

"Yep. But I'm also in a band. I play bass." "Really. Thats cool. You ever play some where? Maybe I'v seen you guys somewhere." "Probably not. We never played somewhere big. My ma always said I should focus on my job more then my band." Ellis then became silent. Annabell put a confused look on her face.

"Whats wrong Ellis?" This time she put her arm around his shoulder. "Its my ma. I sure do miss her. I hope shes okay." Annabell felt bad for Ellis. He must have had a good relationship with his mother. "I'm sure shes okay. Who know. Wha if she at New Orlands right now." Ellis couldnt help but smile at the thought. He imaged finally getting to New Orlands. His mother running up to him. Hes running up to his mother. They finally get to each other and hug. Tears coming down both him and his mothers cheeks. This thought, this wounder thought almos brought tears to Ellis's eyes. He hoped everything Annabell said was true. "I hope so."

Annabell smiled up at him. She had to admit, he was pretty cute. Even though he was wearing his hat, she could see his brown hair, and his big blue eyes. It kinda reminded her of...Jack.

Ellis didnt noice her smile became a frown. He was looking at something else, her baby.

"Hey Annabell?"

"Yes?" "You dont have ta answer if ya dont wanna, I was just wonderin. Wheres the baby's father." Annabell let out a sigh, witch made Ellis wish he didnt ask that. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to-" "No it's okay. His name was Jack. He kinda looked just like you actually. You know in a good way." Ellis was flattered. "What happend to him." Annabell started thinking back to the nightmare. But it wasnt a nightmare, that actually happened. She never lied, and she wasnt going to start lieing to Ellis about Jack.

"He wasnt a good guy. I thought he was, but I was wrong. It was his idea to have a baby. Ya see he said a baby would make things better. But he really just wanted one because he was suposed to leave the state and live with his uncle. He was getting introuble with his family, the cops, and pretty much everyone else. He thought if I got pregnant he wouldnt have to move. But his parents still wanted him to move. So he said he wanted me to get rid of it. I told I wouldnt do it. So he said he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby, or what he calls it, _the little mistake_."

Ellis's eyes gotten wider. He never heard of such a horrible, selfish thing. He made her give up her life for his own selfish porpuse. "What?! You cant be serious! Shit, I have never heard of such a selfish thing!" Annabell can tell how upset Ellis was. Why did he care so much about her. No matter, she kinda liked it.

"What your parents say?"

"My dad was mad, and my mom couldnt stop cryin when I frist told her. But they got used to the idea. Then this whole thing happend." He knew what she was talking about, the apocalypse. "So why didnt you go wit them during the evacuation.?" Ellis asked her.

"Well, honestly. I was anywere near my home when they started evacuatin. I went to the woods, My dad took me there when I was little. I went to the waterfall he took me to. The problem is, I feel asleep on the ground. And when I got back, everyone was gone. What about you?"

"Well ya see here. I actually packed up my truck and left. I thought I could just get there on my own. Ha, looks like I was wrong." Thet both started laughing at the thought of Ellis thinking his truck was 100% zombie proof, when it was really only 90% zombie proof.

There was a long silence after that. Ellis turned to Annabell who was rubbing her belly. He looked at her and saw a smile on her face. For some reason, he loved the image.

"So whatca thinkin bout namein it?" Annabell stopped rubbing her belly and looked to Ellis. He actually then started rubbing her belly. She loved the feel of Ellis's hand on her stomach rubbing her baby. "For a girl, I was thinking Grace." "Thats quiet a beauiful name." He said still rubbing the belly. "Well thanks. It was my great grandmas name. We were real close. But she got the flu and-" She stopped. And he knew why. She got the sickness that killed all those people. He decided to change the subject. "Well what if its a boy?"

"I havent really thought of one for a bot yet. Ya mind helpin me?" Ellis looked up at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Well shit! I'd be glad to. Okay how bout..." Ellis kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Then he got it. "How bout Jeremy?"

"Jeremy? I like it. Were you ge and idea like that?"

"That was my pa's name. He died when I was ten from cancer." Ellis head started to hang again. Annabell notice the saddnest in his eyes. "Hey." He looked up. "I'm sorry. But I we'll say this, I love that name. So if my baby comes out a boy, his name will be Jeremy." Ellis smiled to Annabell.

By now it was three in the morning. And Ellis and feel asleep on the couch.

Annabell was laying on Ellis with her head on his chest. His listen closely to his heart beat. It was like a little lullaby. She slowly feel asleep to it.

_**Please Review! NO FLAMES!**_


	3. Why Now?

_**Yay for updates! Thats the of babysitting your little brother, he just sits in his room and plays video games. **__**Also to all you Deviantart account owners! I want to know if any of you guys would like to draw a picture of Annabell. I tryed to but it came out looking like crap! So if you wanna draw a picture of her, her and Ellis, her and what you think her baby would come out looking like. ANYTHING! And if you do so I'll...um...I geuss I can...I geuss I can thank you in my story or something IDK! If you want to go for drawing her, just PM and tell what you want out of this, or if you just want to do it for or if your just bored and just want to be thanked in the story. But no sex, cus thats just creepy...weirdos o_O. And if you do draw her, in the first chapter theres a discription of her somewhere in the story, so just PM me if you want to do it. Now...ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_Chapter Three_

"Lets go. Wake up, wake up!" Nick screamed on the top of his lungs as he shot through the safe door. Ellis eyes shot open. Looking around he realised he was still on the couch that he was on last night with Annabell. He tryed to get up to help Nick but something was stopping him. He looked down to see Annabell laying on his chest. "Lets go lover boy and get pregers off your chest and help me here." Ellis tryed to do as he was told by shaking Annabell awake. "Come on Annabell, time ta wake up darlin!"

Annabell eye lids started to flicker. "huh? Ellis?" She looked to see the man in the hat. "Ya gotta get up, we got a problem here." She did as she was told and got off Ellis. He quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed one of the shot guns and ran over to Nick.

"Well its about time you showed up!"

"Sorry bout that." Nick rolled his eyes and continued shooting through the door. About two tanks tryed to get in and Nick was the only one up to see it. He didnt risk opening the door and probably kill everyone.

"Annabell go wake up Coach and Rochelle." Nick yelled to her as he continued to shoot. "You know guys if you need any help, I can-" "No! Just get Coach and Rochelle!" "But-"

"Annabell, just listen to Nick and go get Coach and Rochelle!" Ellis screamed back at her.

Annabell was SHOCKED! Why was Ellis defending Nick? For the time shes known them Nick has only been mean, sarcastic, and mocked him the whole time. But maybe they were right. So she did as she was told and went upstairs to get the two.

"Rochelle! You gotta wake up!" She said shaking Rochelle. "Huh? Annabell? Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but theres two tanks outside the door and Nick and Ellis need your and Coachs help!" Rochelle jumped out of bed and bent down to get a pistol that she put under the bed. "I'll go down stairs, you go get Coach!" Annabell ran out of the room to go get Coach. She knocked on the door. "Coach! You gotta get up! There two tanks by there door!" As if on cue Coach opened the door right away. "I'm up!" He ran right past her.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Annabell, I think for your safety you should just stay up here. We'll come get you when everythings okay." She didnt want to go through anything that happend downstairs again so she went back to the room her and Rochelle were staying in.

Its been five minutes and Annabell was still upstaris.

She was laying on the bed holding her stomach close. She could hear the gun shots from downstairs and the screams coming from the four others. She looked down to her belly, her baby was kicking. She smiled at first, but then another scream came from downstaris. It was Ellis. Her smile quickly came a frown.

"Why, why now. Out of all times, you had to be born now." Tears started to come down her face.

"Nice job, Ellis! Because you 'accidently' opened the door, we were almost killed!"

"Nick stop it! Ellis didnt mean it." Rochelle always backed up Ellis, Coach on the other had didnt want to get into it. He knew if he did one of them would get hurt.

Ellis was on the couch. Disappointed in himself like usaul. "Nick I'm really sorry." Nick didnt resoned. "Ellis, go get Annabell will ya?" Coach asked to get rid of the awkward silence. "Okay!" He ran upstairs. Coach turned to Nick when Ellis was out of sight.

"What?"

"Why do you gotta be like that to the kid? He makes a few mistakes, so what. But I would appreciate if ya stop acting like that." Nick just rolled his eyes and saat on the couch and reloaded his gun.

"Annabell? You there girl?" Ellis said knocking no the door Rochelle slept in last night. He put his ear by the door to see if he could hear her. But all he heard was, sobbing. "Annabell." He opened the door to see what was wrong. He saw her holding on to her stomach. He heard her saw small ways.

"Annabell?" Her head shot up to see the young man looking concern.

"E-Ellis?" He sat down next to her patting her on the back. "Ya okay?" "I dont know anymore." She begain to cry again. "Well whats wrong?"

"What does it look like?! I'm eightteen, I'm pregnant, and to make things wrost I'm pregnant in the middle of a stupid zombie aopcalypse! I dont want my baby being born here now."

She was right. Who would want to bring a child into the world when its pretty much over.

Ellis didnt know what to say. And he knew he couldn help her with her problem, and that killed him. It was to late to take care of it. And if there was still a way to take care of it, he probably waouldnt have anything to do with it. But he didnt want to see her cry. "I'm sorry. But there nothin you can do now, maybe if were lucky, we'll be in New Orleans before the babys born. How many monthes are you anyway?"

"Seven."

Ellis had no idea she was that far. Sure she didnt look like she was only three or four monthes, but he had no idea she was seven. She only had about two more monthes. Before he could say anything Caoch came through the door. "Come on you two we gotta go!" Ellis got up from the bed and held out his hand to Annabell. "It'll be okay." He said as he smiled at her. She couldnt help but smile back. "Thank you." She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He flushed deeply, luckly she didnt see since she buried her face in his chest.

The two went down the staris. Caoch was healing, Rochelle was reloading her pistol, and Nick was waiting on the couch. When Nick saw Ellis having his arm around Annabell, he had to say something. "Oh Ellis! You cant do that with a pregnant girl!" Ellis couldnt help but blush again, but to hide it he through a glare at him.

"Just ignore him Ann."

"Oh now you got her a nickname, I knew he had in for her." Nick just wouldnt shut up Ellis and Annabell sleeping on the couch together, being upstairs together, and just being by eachother. "All right you two thats enough of this shit! Now if we hurry up we can get to the highway before sunset. So lets. Ellis you protect Annabell till we get to the next safe room." Coach said about to open the door.

"Coach, Ellis doesnt have to protect me. Just give me a gun and I'll be fine."

This time Rochelle spoke up "Sweetie, I know you wanna help, but it would be better if Ellis just protect you."

"Okay..." Annabell let out a sigh. She looked at Ellis who smileing at her slightly at her, she couldnt help but smile back. "Everyone ready?" everyone nodded yes. "Then lets go!" With that, Coach opened the door and they all ran.

_**What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter! Please review! NO FLAMES!**_

.


	4. He Really Does Like You

_**Halo again! Iv deffenlty have been having writers block, but I got some help from a few friends so now here is chapter four!**_

_Chapter four_

"C'mon!" Caoch screamed as he saw a charger coming towards them from behind. The five (six if you count the baby) Ran from the charger. Annabell hid behind Ellis as he continued to shoot. "Kill it!" Annabell scream with her hands over her ears and her eyes shut. She still wasnt used to the whole Zombie thing. When she was by herself she could only run away from them. And when she finally found a house she only ran in the closet and shut the door.

"It's gonna be okay!" Ellis said shooting in one hand and holding Annabell around the waist in the other.

"God damnit! This fucker wont go down!" Nick screamed still shooting at the charger still coming for them. "I'm out of ammo!" Rochelle announced pulling the triger of her pistol and having nothing coming out. Caoch took out an axe that he held on to and threw it carefully to Rochelle "Here!" She caught it perfectlly.

With that she ran towards the charger and swung it right across its head. Right before it could be able to hit her, it fell on the floor and let out a loud moan then died.

"That was close." Caoch said breathing heavily while bending down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He felt a patting on his shoulder to see Nick smirking at him "Come on big guy." He held out his hand to help Caoch. He smiled and got right back up.

Ellis smiled at Nick. He knew Nick wasnt a bad guy. Thats why he looked up to him.

Annabell looked at Ellis who had that goofy smile on him as he usually did. She coudnt help but smile back. She really did like him. He was sweet, funny, and cute. Ellis looked at Annabell who was smileing up at him. "What?" He asked with a small chuckel. She snapped out of her trance and staired blankly at the southern boy.

"Ahh. N-Nothin." He chuckled a little. He loved how she talked. Sure he grew up with southern girls like her. But she didnt have that really thick one were you can bearly understand what they say. Annabell's was...cute.

"Come on. Were almost there." Caoch said done reloading. The four begain to follow him.

Caoch was infron of everyone, Rochelle and Nick were in the middel walking side by side not saying anything to each other, and Ellis and Annabell were in the back of everyone also walking side by side.

Annabell started to feel a pain in her stomach and had to stop walking. Ellis turned around to see her grabbing onto her stomach. "Ann! You okay girl?!" He said running towards her. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. I'm probably just hungery or somthing."

"We'll eat somthin when we get to the safe house." He said putting her arm around his shoulder and putting his arm around her waist.

"Hey ya'll! Theres the highway! There should be a safe house up ahead!" Caoch said starting to run alittle. Nick and Rochelle did the same. But Ellis just kept walking by Annabell. He knew she was in bad condition to run.

"We could run a little ya know?"

He turn to her smirking a little up at him. He smiled at her and the two begain to run slowly.

The five finally got over the hill and got to the highway. "Weres the safe house?" Nick asked turning around a few times looking for it. "I dont know. I cant see a damn thing!" Caoch said.

"Well shit! You have got ta be kidden me!" Ellis threw his hat the floor frustrated. Annabell put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Its just up ahead! If we run we can make it in at least five minutes." Rochelle said finally spoting the safe house. Ellis left out a sigh in relief. He grabbed Annabell's hand and ran from the safe house. They went ahead of everyone. Caoch shock his head smiled at the two and begain to run as well. Rochelle put a smile on seeing the two "Awe! Arent they cute together?" She asked Nick who didnt responed.

"Sure..."

"Whats your problem anyway?"

"What?! So I dont little Ellis and his pregnant girlfriend are cute. So sue me!" Rochelle shot a glare at him. "Why are you like that?" "Like what?" "You know, why are you being an ass?"

"Its in my genes honey."

"Well I think maybe you can stop." And she then walked away and ran towards the safe house. Nick stood there confused but just shrugged it off and ran to the safe house to.

They all got the safe house with no zombies behind them. The five ran inside and Nick quickly shut the door. "Now what?" Ellis asked. "Well I geuss I can find us some stuff around here and make us dinner." Rochelle offered. "I'm up for that!" Caoch said sitting on a couch while laughing a little. "I can help ya i f ya want Rochelle." Annabell said. Rochelle smiled at the girl surprised someone actually offered to help. "Sure!" The two girls then went to the kitchen leaving the boy in the small living room. Nick turned to Ellis with a smirk on his face.

"So overalls, whats up with you and baby mama over there?" Ellis's head shot up to Nick who was still grinning at him. Caoch was doing the same. "W-What do ya mean?" "You two you know...together?"

"What?! Nawh, were just friends."

Now Caoch decied to join in. "Well lets put it this way, do you WANT to be together?" Nick tryed not to laugh seeing the Ellis blush deeply from the qusetion. "W-Well, I-I dont know about that..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Admit it! You like pregers!" Nick said laughing. Caoch joined in the laughter.

"So! There aint no problem likeing her!"

"Sure there aint. But what about baby daddy?"

"She dont talk to him anymore. Said he was an ass ta her." After saying that Ellis started clunching his fist. Why was he so angery out of asounden. "Whoa! Calm down there fireball!" Caoch said to Ellis seeing how angery he was getting.

"Did you find anything for dinner?" Rochelle asked looking for food. "I found spaghetti noodles and there sauce in the refrigerator. I geuss we can just have spaghetti."

"Okay."

The girls started boiling the water and putting the noodles in.

As the two waited for it to be done, Rochelle had to break the silence. "So you and Ellis huh?" Annabell's eyes grew wider. "W-What?" "I saw you two. Are you guys like, together or something?" Annabell couldnt help but blush. "I-I wouldnt say that..." Rochelle shot a look at her as if to say 'your kidding right?' Annabell smiled at her.

"I mean, I like him and all, but I dont think he likes me."

"Girl trust me, he likes you! How can you not see that? He always around you, always protecting you, and when your not looking he's just smileing at you. And dont think he just likes you cause your pregnant and he pittys you."

"Okay, he likes me now, but what about after the babys born?"

"Well, two things could happen. He could stop talking to you and want nothing to do with you, or he will still like you and care for you and help you raise that baby like it was his own. And knowing him, he'd most likely stay with you." Annabell smiled to herself and rubbed her belly. She started to laugh a little. "What?" Rochelle asked. "Its kicking." Annabell continued to rub her belly. "You wanna feel?" Rochelle smiled and nodded. She put her hand on Annabell's stomach. She could feel it kicking against her stomach. "Wow." Rochelle said still cant belieaving theres a baby now involved in this problem. But she couldnt help but smile when it kicked.

"I think the foods ready." Rochelle said checking on the noodels. They took the noodels out and started to get everything ready.

"Annabell, you go get the guys and tell them the foods ready." Annabell nodded her head and went to where Caoch, Nick, and Ellis were. "Guys the foods ready." She annouced to the three. "Well its about time." Caoch said getting up with a smile on his face. Nick got off the ground and went to were the tabel was. Ellis got up to, but before he could get pass Annabell, she grabbed him by the hand and kissed him and the cheek. She could tell he started to blush. "W-What was that for?" He asked smileing to himself. "Nothin, just felt like doin it." He smirked at her, she did the same.

He grabbed her by the waist and walked to kitchen for dinner.

_**Theres chapter 4**_


	5. Nicks Dark Past

_Chapter 5___

"Good dinner girls." Coach said putting his plate in the middle of the table. "I gotta agree with Coach." Nick said doing the same. Ellis just nodded to the girls and did the same thing as Coach and Nick. The two girls smiled at each other. "Since ya'll made the dinner I'll put this away for ya." Ellis said grabbing the plates.

He got up and walked to the kitchin. Rochelle smiled at Annabell then mouthed to her "Go over there." Annabell smiled back and got up and followed Ellis.

"What she doing?" Nick asked Rochelle

"I dont know."

Ellis finshed putting the dishes away and turn back to the living, but to his surprised Annabell was right behind him.

"Whao there girl! Didnt see ya their." She laughed a little at his comment. "So can I help ya?" He eyes widen 'Why did I come in here' She thought.

She didnt know what to say. She didnt even remember why she came in there. She had no idea what she was going to do, and Ellis could tell she was for some reason, he thought it was cute. And what he did next surprised her.

He laughed, grabbed her waist, and kissed her on the nose.

She still didnt know what to do. She started blushing deeply. Sure it wasnt on the lips, but she was still shocked. He started laughing more after seeing her blush. "You okay?" He asked still smileing at her. "U-Uh. Y-Yeah." She was still blushing. Witch made Ellis even blush. "Come on, lets go back ta the others."

"What happened in there?" Nick asked slyly as the two entered the room.. Ellis and Annabell smirked at each other. "Nothin." Rochelle nugged Annabell's arm. Annabell flinched for a sec but the relised it was Rochelle. She grabbed Annabell's arm and pulled her away from Ellis. "I need to talk to you for a sec." When they were out of the three boys sight Rochelle gave a look to Annabell as if to say "tell-me-everything."

"What happened?"

"Well when I came in there I relised I had no fuckin idea what I was doing in here, and I just stood in front of him like an idot. And he just started laughin and kissed my nose."

"Not on the lips?" Rochelle asked a little disappointed. "No..."

"Oh, but thats still good, I knew he liked you."

"I know! But I still dont know about this. I know everythang will change when the baby comes."

"Or maybe things will get better, you never know. Trust me, by the time that baby comes, we'll be in New Orleans." Rochelle put an arm on Annabelle's shoulder making her feel better. "I hope so." She said giving Rochelle a sweet smile. The two girls continued to talk making what happened between Ellis and Annabelle seem like he just asked her to marry him.

"What the hell they giggly about?" Nick asked able to hear the girls. "I dont know. Maybe Ellis knows something hes not telling us." Coach smiled at Ellis who was sitting next to him. "I don know." He smirked to himself.

"Well I dont know about you guys but I'm going to bed." With that Nick went upstairs not careing what was going on with the girls. "Yeah I'm goin to. You comin Ellis?" "Nah its cool Coach, Ima go in a little bit." Coach nodded and went upstairs. A few minutes later the two girls came back smileing at each other. "What was that all about?" They turned to Ellis sitting at the tabel with his arm across his chest and smirking at the two.

"Nothin. Weres Nick and Coach?"

"Bed."

"Well I better be goin to. Night Ann, night Ellis." The two said goodnight to Rochelle and she went upstaris to go to bed. "Well, I'm geussing you wanna go ta sleep to?"

"Yeah. My back hurts like hell so I might as well get some sleep." Annabell said rubbing her back. He smiled at her. She turned her head to see him what looked like he was examining her. "Wha?" She asked laughing a little. "I just wanted a say I think yer gonna be a good mom." Annabell stopped rubbing her back and looked at Ellis. He was still sitting in the chair he sat in when they were eating dinner. No one, and I mean no one ever said that to her. Everybody always thought she just be another teen mom who gave her baby to the grandparents and went out to party till three in the morning. "R-Really?" "Well yeah. I mean ya seem like the kinda person that would put her kid in front of everyone else and would always think it first before you really do anything." Annabell smiled sweetly at Ellis. She was happy to know someone actually thought she could do this. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whisper "Thank you."

Ellis flushed deeply but hugged her back.

"Come on we better be gettin you ta bed." He put an arm around her shoulder and brought her upstaris.

_Later That Night_

Annabelle ran down the stairs with her hand covering her mouth. She quickly barged through the bathroom doors and kneeled next to the tolet. She quickly puked in the tolet and let out little wines from her mouth.

"You okay?" Someone asked from behind when she was done. She was hoping it was Ellis, come to comfort her, but instead it was Nick standing in the doorway.

She got off her knees embarrassed to have him just stand there and watch her puke in the tolet. "Y-Yeah." She said getting up. He rolled his eyes and stepped in the bathroom. He grabbed a small washcloth he saw on the sink and wet it. "Sit." He said turning off the water from the sink. She did as she was told. She flushed the tolet, put down the seat, and sat down.

He grabbed her by the chin (making her blush a little) and started whipping her face. "Wha are you doing?" She asked him. "You got puke all over you're face. I'm just washing it off."

Why did he sound so concern?

"Um, thanks..." He continued whipping her face getting all the puke and dirt off it. "There." He said throwing the washcloth back on the sink. Annabelle sat on the tolet still confused. Why was he helping her?

"Um, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, but, you didnt have ta do that." "I know. Just felt like it." He passed her getting out of the bathroom not even making eye contact with her. Annabelle was still confused. Why did he do that? Did he feel bad? Did Ellis tell him to do it? Or did he just do it on his own? "Nick?" She said before he could get upstairs. "What?" He said walking back to the bathroom. "Why did you do that? I mean I'm thankful ya did it and all, but why?"

"Why you asking?"

"Well, you just dont seem like the helpful type, no offence."

"Look, I just felt like helping you okay! I'm going to bed." Before he left, she could tell his eyes, they were red.

Was he crying? When did Nick cry?

But Annabelle was sure something was bothering him.

"You okay, Nick?"

Stopped on his way to the stairs. "I'm fine, why?"

"Yew got that same look my dad had when ever somethin was bothering him." Nick let out a sigh. "Listen sweetheart, nothins bothering me! Okay?!" "If nothings bother ya why yew so defensive?" Nick rasied an eyebrow 'Damn shes a smart girl.' He thought. "I'm just tired."

"Nick." She said giveing him a 'Do-you-think-I'm-stupid' look.

"It's nothing." "No, its something. Just tell me."

'Why did she care so much?' He thought. He didnt want to deal with he asking all night and probably all day tomorrow. "Fine." He said going over to her. She sat down on a chair that was by the table they ate at and Nick did the same.

"I was thinking about my son." Annabelle's eyes grew wider. "You have a son?!" She asked somewhat excited. "HAD a son." Her smile quickly fainted. "What do ya mean?" Nick let a sigh, ran his fingers through his hair, and continued.

"My ex wife and I were expecting. I was acttually excited about it, but not her. We were told she was going to have a boy, witch just made me more excited. But she didnt want anything to do with it." "Why?" "She didnt want kids. I didnt either, but when I found out she was pregnant, I geuss I kinda got used to the idea. Anyway, when she had the kid, she didnt even want to hold him.

"What ya name him?"

"Nicolas."

"I had a feeling." Annabelle smiled to herself. She knew Nick would name him that. "Yeah." Nick smiled a little to, but he made sure she didnt see him. "But one day, it was about three years after he was born. Amanda decided to go out for a little bit, I didnt care what she did anymore since are marriage was going down the tolet. She came home drunk. I was sleeping and so was Nicolas." Nick stopped. Annabelle gave him a concern look. Nick let out a big sigh. Annabelle could see he was holding back tears. This scared her. 

"I didnt hear him scream."

Now Annabelle could feel tears coming.

"When I did finally woke up, Amanda was down stairs with a bottle of wine in her hand, past out. Nicolas was laying next to her, with bruises on his face, arms, and legs." She could see a small tear comeing down his face. "H-He died later that day."

Thats why he acted like this. Why he was always so mad and bitter. And since he held all that pain in, it just made it worse. "Nick...I-I'm so so sorry." She felt like she was on the verge of tears. Ever since she got pregnant, she hated to hear storys with kids getting hurt in anyway. "We got a divorce right after that." He put his hands up to his face, trying to whip the tears so she wouldnt see them, but she did.

Annabelle got up from her chair with no hesitation, and pulled Nick into a tight hug. At first he didnt respond and was about to push her away, but eventually he returned the hug.

"When did it happen?" She asked sitting back down. "five years ago."

"Why were you thinking about it?"

"Seeing you. With a baby. Right when a saw you a thought of him. Witch is probably why I've been giving you a hard time. And probably why I've doing the same to Ellis..." Annabelle looked at him confused.

"What do ya mean?"

"I think it's cause, I know Ellis would take care you alot better then I took care of my wife." Annabelle looked down to her feet for a second. 'Maybe Ellis will be there for me after I have the baby...' she thought. "Trust me." Her head shot up to Nick. He gave her a sweet smile. The whole time shes been with the group shes never seen him smile like that. "No matter what I say about him, he's a keeper." She smiled.

"Come on." He said getting up from the chair and heading to the stairs. Annabelle followed him.

Before Annabelle went to her room and Nick went to his, she had to tell him something.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure you were a good dad."

Nick smiled to her. Then the two went to bed.

_**Soooo what do you guys think??? Please review, BUT NO FLAMES! And I would like anyone reading this to go to my profile and vote on my poll "Do you think Annabelle's baby should be a boy or girl?" THANKS :)**_


	6. Be Careful

_**Ya see all the school work I put aside just to write this for you guys, I think this is the reason I'm failing Social Studies...OH WELL! Also to all you Deviantart account owners! I want to know if any of you guys would like to draw a picture of Annabelle for me. I tryed to but it came out looking like crap! So if you wanna draw a picture of her, her and Ellis, her and what you think her baby would come out looking like, her giving birth (I recomend you dont do that one). ANYTHING...but not her having sex...cus thats just creepy...weridos o_O And if you do so I'll...um...I geuss I can...I geuss I can thank you in my story or something IDK! If you want to go for drawing her, just PM and tell what you want out of this, or if you just want to do it or if your just bored and just want to be thanked in the story. And if you do draw her, in the first chapter theres a discription of her somewhere in the story, so just PM me if you want to do it. Now...ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_Chapter Six__****_

_"Hello? Hello?!" Annabelle screamed on the top of her lungs. She was in a dark room all by herself. She held on to her stomach, but something was diffrent. Her baby bump wasnt there anymore. She looked down to see she had a flat stomach like she did before she got pregnant._

"Guys?! Ellis?!" She called for them. No answer.

_Then, Annabelle started to hear crying, not a witch crying, but like a little baby whine. "What the hell?" She mumbled under her breath. She turned around and still saw nothing but darkness. The crying got louder. "Where is that coming from?!" She said out of frustration. The crys just got louder and louder. Annabelle couldnt take it anymore. She could hear a ringing in her ears it was so loud. She groaned through her teeth and put her hands over her ears._

"Shut up!" She screamed.

The crying stopped. She lifted her head up. Darkness was still srounding her. She turned around again to see if anything was there. And this time when she turned around, there was a crib behind her. Her eyes grew wider. She knew she didnt have her baby yet, and she didnt even know were she was. "What the-" She walked slowly towerds the crib. When she got close enough to it she leaned next to it to see if anyone or anything was in it.

When she got a better look she saw a something bundled up in a little wore out white blanket with balloons on it.

Annabelle cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. The blanket was over the little ones head so Annabelle decided to take the blanket of. She reached down and carefully removed the blanket slowly. As she kept removeing the blanket she could tell it was a little baby in there, but there was something wrong. The child had pale skin, and blood dripping down its eye as if it was tears.

"Holy shit..." Annabelle said calmly. She leaned in closer when the blacket was completly off the child. Now she had a better look. The baby had pale skin, blood coming down the eyes, sharp as a nail finger nails, and when it opened its eyes and turned its head to her, she could see it had yellow eyes. "Holy crap!" she scream and fell to the floor stuned at what she just saw. She breathed heavily trying to calm down at what she just saw. She got back up from the ground and looked back in the crib.

The baby was gone.

She slowly walked away from the crib. "What the hells goin on-FUCK!" She felt something biteing on her ankle, HARD!

She looked down to see the infant she saw that was laying in the crib.

"Anna! Anna! C'mon ya gotta wake up darlin'!" Annabelle shot up. 'It was all a dream' she thought. When she looked up she saw Ellis with a worried expression on his face. "Um, a-are you okay?" He said brushing the hair out of her face. "Your all sweaty." Annabelle whipped her hand over her forehead. She was sweaty. She looked down, her baby bump was back.

"Y-Yea', I'm fine. I jus had a bad dream."

"Oh, you wanna talk bout it?"

"No, it's okay." Ellis shrugged and got up from the bed. "C'mon, Ro found some more food laying around an made us breakfest." Annabelle face light up. "Okay." She got up from the bed and her and Ellis headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Annabelle." Rochelle said putting eggs on everyones plate. "You okay, kid? We heard ya yelling up there before Ellis went to check on ya." Coach said before stuffing eggs in his mouth. "Yea, I'm fine. It was jus a bad dream, no big deal."

Annabelle took a seat next to Nick and Ellis. She gave Nick a sweet smile remembering their conversation that night. Nick couldnt help but smile back a little, but quickly stopped before the others saw. Annabelle rolled her eyes and ate her eggs.

It was silent during breakfest. They would all look at each other occasionlly but when the other person would look back they, would quickly turn away.

"Everyone done?" Coach said getting up from his chair and grabbing his desert rifle. "Hell yeah!" Ellis said with excitement grabbing a grenade launcher he saw laying on the tabel. "Finally, lets get the fuck out of here!" Nick said getting up, he already had a sniper rifle with him. "Alright, lets do this." Rochelle took out her two pistols. "You ready Annabelle?" Rochelle asked before heading to the door. "Yeah."

"Okay, Anna, your gonna have to stay next to Ellis again, okay?" Coach told her before opening the door. "Okay." Annabelle walked next to Ellis. He could tell she was nervious going out there. He grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear "Its okay." She looked up at him and smiled. "I know."

"You two done with your love fest?!" Nick yelled at them with his hand on the door handel.

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Nick swung the door open and they all ran out.

_Five minutes later_

"Tank!"

The four began shooting at the tank coming for them. Annabelle hid behind one of the cars the four were standing next to. Ellis was behind the car with her, but unlike her he was standing and shooting. "Is he dead?!" Annabelle asked with her eyes still shut and her hands over her head. "Well...not really darlin'." Ellis said still shooting at the tank.

"We need to get a boomer bile!" Nick said reloadeing his his gun. "I think I see one over there!" Rochelle pointed over by an semi truck. "Annabelle! Your gonna have to go get it!" Nick said yelling to Annabelle

"Hell no! She aint' goin anywhere by herself!" Ellis spat back at him. "Ellis shes the only one who doesnt have to shoot the tank! And the truck isnt far at all!" "But Nick-"

"Ellis." He looked down to see Annabelle holding his hand and smileing at him. "I'll be fine. Like Nick said, the trucks not far away at all, it'll take me two minutes, not even!" He gave her a worry look. "Okay. But be careful."

"I will." Annabelle then walked away from the team and headed to the semi truck.

"Whys he so protective all of a sudden?" Nick asked Rochelle as she kept shooting the tank. "I dont know, probably because shes pregnant and he doesnt want anyhting to happen to her, now will you start shooting this thing?"

"Shit!" Annabelle said under her breath looking for the boomer bile. "Were is it?" All she could really find was adernaline shots. "C'mon, c'mon! Finally!" She found a boomer bile.

"Guys I got it!" As she ran as fast as she could, she started to hear laughing.

"Wha th-" She felt a giant force of weight jump on her back. "Get it off me!" She screamed.

Coach turned around to see were Annabelle was, he could hear screaming. "Ya'll hear that?"

"Coach, all I hear is this mother trying to kill us!" Nick said before shooting again. Coach kept looking for her. "She should have been back by now." He kept looking around for her. He could still hear screaming. "I swear to god thats her!" Ellis finally turned around to see what they were talking about. "Anna?" He thought he saw a blure, then he relised it was her. "A-Annabelle!" He ran towards her as fast as he could.

"Annabelle!"

"Get this mother off me!" She said trying to resist the jockeys pull. She heard gun shots coming towards her.

Then, all of a sudden the weight was off her. But she quickly fell to the ground. luckly she caught herself before she fell on her stomach. "Annabelle! Ya okay darlin'?!"

"Y-Yeah. I think so." She rubbed her head. She was bleeding. "Shit, your bleedin!"

"It aint that bad, Ellis." Before she could say anything else he picked her up and walked towards the others. "Is the a...baby ya know...okay?" He asked looking down at her as she rubbed her belly. "Yeah, it should be."

"There you are. Its fine we got ride of the tank." Nick looked at Annabelle surprised of how much damage she takin. "You okay?" She looked up at him and saw a worry looked on his face with his head cocked. "Um...yeah, I'm good." He gave her a slight nod and looked at ellis who still had a worry look and his face. "El." He patted him the arm. "She'll be fine." He gave Ellis a smile. Not that mocking smile he usual gave him, more like a friendly smile. Ellis coudnt help but smile back at him.

Ellis looked back at Annabelle who was still bleeding badly. "You aint goin anywhere alone, ever again."

_**So what do you guys think??? Please review, BUT NO FLAMES! And I would like anyone reading this to go to my profile and vote on my poll "Do you think Annabelle's baby should be a boy or girl?" THANKS :) **_


	7. Ready To Listen

_**Wazzup people?!? I am a beast at updateing so freaking quickly! Wow! Okay so as you all know I put up a poll on my profile asking you "Should Annabelle's baby be a boy, or a girl?" And at first alot of people were chooseing boy, but now I see some people want girl. So I'm going to keep it up there for a little longer, then whoever has the most votes, that will be the babys sex. So I'm hoping alot more people start voteing. I'll keep it up there for 3 more weeks, then I'll see what has the most votes. But you wont know till she has the baby, which will be for a while. Anyway here is chapter 7 of "You Found Me"**_

_Chapter 7_

"Nick, will you calm down?!"

"No Ro! He needs start paying more attention!" Rochelle and Nick argued as they shut the safe house door. "If he pay more attention, he wouldn't have attracted that horde!" Ellis sat next to Annabelle on one of the chairs that were laying around. He sat there in silent rubbing his sholder were a zombie got him good as Annabelle rubbed his back and Coach healed him. "So your telling me you never ran into a car and called a horde. Cause I remember plenty of times you doing that!" Rochelle yelled at him crossing her arms.

Ellis lifted his head to Nick who was glareing at him. "C'mon, Nick. Don' give me that look man! It was an accident! I aint' the only one makin mistake 'round here!" Ellis got up screaming angerly at Nick. "Ellis, sit down I aint done healin you."

"Coach, I am sick and tired of him blamin everythang on me! Alright?! You act as if I'm the only one who ever startled the witch, or I'm the only one who ever called a horde! I'm don' with it!" "I think you should get you're face out of mine before I got my foot in it!" "Oh yeah? I dare ya!"

"Guys?!" Nick and Ellis turned to Annabelle who look annoyed of there argueing. With that Ellis walked away going into a diffrent room. Annabelle looked at everyone in shock. She never seen Ellis get so angery, and she never thought it be at Nick.

When she got hurt by that jockey and Nick kept telling Ellis she was going to be okay, she thought maybe Nick would stop acting like that to him, but she was wrong.

"I'll go get 'em." Annabelle left the room going to find him.

When she left the room Rochelle sent a stair at Nick. "What?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"I really wish you'd be a little nicer to him."

"He needs to grow up." Nick spat at her. Finally Coach said somthing. "I dont think hes the only one in need of growing up." And he left the room.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Nick asked turning back to Rochelle. "It means maybe if you didnt criticise him all the time, maybe he would stop acting like a child." Nick just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever." He was about to leave the room, but Rochelle grabbed him by the hand before he could. "Nick, you and I both know ever since Anna got here he has grown up alot. He only hit that car cause he was pushing her out the the way from that zombie and he ACCIDENTLLY hit it. Please go talk to him." Nick looked down at Rochelle give him a sweet look. 'God shes cute, wait...what?' He thought then turning back to her, she still giving him that look. "Fine, but I'm only doing it for you." He said pointing his finger to her and smirking. She smiled and playfully pushed his finger away from her.

"As long as you go talk to him, thats fine." He gave here another smirked, and left to find Ellis.

_Ellis and Annabelle_

"Ellis will ya' jus' calm down?" Annabelle said to Ellis who was leaning against the wall the his arms cross. "Anna, I'm sick of him always treatin' me like this!" 

"I know Nick can be a bit harsh with you but ya gotta calm down okay."

"Why? Look, hes been like this since day one, been makin fun of me, blamein me for everything!" "Then why do ya keep lookin up to him?!" Ellis didnt resond. He turned his head slightly away from her. Why did he look up to Nick? Is that who he really wanted to be? He looked back at Annabelle giving him a concern look. "Well?" Before he could resond to her, someone came in the room.

"Hey." They turned there heads to see Nick in the doorway. Ellis lifted his head and saw Nick. He was about to say something but Annabelle already spoke up. "You wanna talk ta' him?" She asked Nick. He nodded his head. She turned to Ellis and shrugged. "Okay." With that she left the room.

Nick turned to Ellis who was facing the ground with his arms still crossed around his chest and he was still leaning against the wall. "Ellis?" Nick asked trying to see his face, but his hat was blocking the view. "El, come on!" He said grabbing his hat and throwing it to the ground showing his short wavy brown hair. "What the hell man?!"

"We need to talk!"

"There aint nothin ta' talk about." Nick ran his hand through his hair. "Not according to Ro." He whispered, but Ellis heard him. "So this was Ro's idea fer you ta' come talke ta' me?"

"Yeah, but I was probably going to anyway." "Sure..." Nick shot a glare at Ellis and Ellis shot one back. "Look Ellis, I just came up here to tell you that I'm sorry, Kay?!"

"Ya' only did it cus' Ro told you to."

"So I did it didnt I?!"

It was silent. There was a long akward silence between the two men. Ellis grabbed his hat from the floor and put it back on his head. "Nick..." Nick turned to Ellis who was still looking at his feet. "Its okay." Ellis was about to leave the room, but Nick stopped him. "Overalls." Ellis turned back to Nick. "What?" "I'm really sorry okay. It's probably the first time I ever really said it, but I mean it." Ellis took his hat off again and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Thanks Nick." There was a silence again. Nick couldnt stand it. He looked at Ellis and started to snicker. Ellis looked at him.

"Wha?" He asked laughing a little.

"I forgot to ask you. You Annabelle together yet?"

He could see Ellis's face turn red. "W-Well, I-I dont know about...that b-but." "Quit stuttering. Are you?" Ellis flushed again. He didnt say anything. "Man, I knew you had a thing for pregers!" "So!" Nick laughed a little under his breath again. "Okay, so I have one question for you." Ellis cocked an eyebrow. "What you gonna do when the little brat comes?"

Ellis let out a sigh and sat on the floor with his back against the wall. Nick joined him with a smirk on his face. "I dont know. She said she was only seven months, but man I have no idea how long this apocalypse has been going on really. I mean for god sake how long has It been since the helicopter crashed when they brought us from the bridge." **(BTW, this takes place after "The Parish" in the video game. But they also found Annabelle sometime after that)**

"Probably around a month."

"Are you serious?!" "I dont know, feels like it. So I geuss you can say shes around eight months. Cause she sure as hell is starting to look like it." Ellis brought his hand to his face rubbing sweat away from it. "Christ in a hand basket..." He said under his breath. Nick laughed. "It'll be fine. So what do you want it to be?" "Want what to be?" Nick rolled his eyes. "The baby you idiot!" He smacked Ellis on the back playfully. "Oh, I dont know, I never really thought about it."

"Did she already pick out names?" Ellis looked at Nick who actually had look on his face that made him look actually interested on what Ellis had to say about the baby. This kinda excited him. "Yeah. Fer a girl, Grace, and fer a boy Jeremy, I picked out the name for the boy." Ellis said proudly. Nick shook his head and smiled. "Nice name."

"So, you gonna take care of it?" "I dont know, I wouldnt mind being like a daddy ta' the kid, and pluse, she doesnt even want to bring up its real dad on front it." Nick nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okaay. So what you guys gonna tell the kid when it comes out looking nothing like you."

"Thats not a problem. Apparently I look alot like the baby daddy." Nick just smiled at Ellis and shook his head again. 'Man, he is just got everything planned for this brat.' Nick thought.

"Hey Nick?"

He turned to back Ellis. "What?" "Why you all of s sudden so interested in what I gotta say? I mean, you're always telling me ta' be quite and shut up." Nick let out a loud sigh. "Because overalls, I think for once, I'm ready to listen."

Ellis smiled. But then quickly frowned again. Nick faced him to see he had a worry look on his face. "Why you so sad now?"

"Nick what if I cant do this dad stuff. I mean I lov-like Annabelle, but I dont know if I could do it." "Ellis, no one thinks they can raise a baby. I'm just surprised you're up for raiseing a baby thats not even your's. But seeing you, and how you act around Annabelle, you wont make a bad dad."

"Wow Nick. That's like the nicest thing ya' ever said ta' me."

"Soak it in kid cause it will probably be the last."

_**Well? Did you like it? I really felt like having a sweet Nick/Ellis moment. Please review, NO FLAMES! And I'm gonna need people to keep voteing on my poll "Should Annabelles baby be a boy or a girl?" I'm keeping it there for 3 more weeks, so get voteing!**_


	8. Pregnant or not

_****__Chapter 8_

Annabelle, Rochelle, and Coach were downstairs waiting for Nick and Ellis to come back. "Whats takin' them so long?" Annabelle asked anxiousky walking back and forth. "Why dont ya' sit down Anna? I'm sure everythings going fine." Coach said calmly to her. She sent him a sweat smile and took a seat next to him. He smiled back at her to let her know they were fine.

Annabelle was worried since they were up there so long. Were they fighting? Were they hurting each other? Or was everything thing okay just like Coach said?

Annabelle sat there twidling her thums looking right at the stairs waiting for the two to come down okay with each other. "Finally!" She heard Rochelle say from behind her. She saw the two men come down the stairs like nothing had ever happened. Rochelle got up and went over to Nick. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear making a chill go down his spin when he felt her breath against his ear.

He turned to see Ellis, Annabelle, and Coach smileing at them. Ellis gave him a thums and Annabelle and Coach just kept smileing at them. Nick just gave them a annoyed look then gave them the finger.

_That Night_

Annabelle snuck out of the sleeping bag they had found and went to the kitchen.

She could feel her stomach growling and back hurting. "C'om on, c'om on!" She went threw the cabinits looking for something, anything, to eat. Then she remember about earier.

_"Alright!" Coach said holding up a chocolate bar he found in one of the kitchen drowers. He unwrapper the paper slowly that was covering the sweet chocolate. As soon as he tore the paper off he quickly put the chocolate in his watering mouth._

_He crewed it softly trying not to let the others hear._

But then he felt a small tap on his back.

He turned to see Annabelle with her arms crossed and haveing a smirk on her look. "What?" He asked puting the candy behind his back. Its been a while since Coach had his chocolate and he aint sharein! "What do you have behind you?" She asked tilting her head. "N-Nothin." "Coach I saw what ya' had, so you best tell me where ya found it." She asked still smileing slyly at him.

He let a sigh. "Fine, but you do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell anyone. Got it?" He asked pointing the candy bar at him. "Yes, sir!" She said trying to hold in laughter of knowing how serious he is when it comes to his candy. "Alright, there in the drower. Okay? Someone oviously stashed on em' since there like six of em' in here. So you can hsve three, and I'll have three, alright?"

"Hell yeah!" She said taking a candy bar out.

Annabelle went to the drower were Coach found his candy and saw she still had two candy bars left.

"Yes!" She said in excitment unwrapping the paper and stuffing the chocolate in her mouth. She didnt know how old the candy was, but she didnt care right now. It tasted fine to her.

"What are ya doin'?" She heard behind her. She turned around quickly hideing the candy behind her back like Coach did. "Nothin!" She said the best she could with melted chocolate in her mouth. "What are you eatin'?" He asked chuckling a little. She swolloed the candy that was in her mouth down her throut. "Nothin'." She said it better that time. "Why ya got chcocolate on your face?" "Um..." She couldnt think of a lie in time.

Ellis just started laughing under his breath seeing her face with chocolate on it. Annabelle laughed a little to, she loved Ellis's laugh. "Shut up, I eating fer two!" She said still laughing. Ellis grabbed a paper towle and whipped down her face. "Yeah, I know." He said smileing whipping her face. God he wanted to tell her how cute he thought she was. Pregnant or not, she was still the most beautiful person he has ever seen. But he didnt.

"Why ain't ya' asleep?" He asked a little concern. "I got...hungery." He laughed again. He brushed the hair out of her face the was covering her right eye. She fulshed deeply and this time couldnt hide it. "So why are you up?" She asked.

"I couldnt sleep. Then I heard you get up I decided to."

"Oh."

There was a long silence between the two. But of course, Ellis spoke up.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my buddy Keith's sister got pregnant?" "No." She said curious. "Well she was like fifthteen, and her boyfriend was way older then her, like nineteen! Anyway, when Keith found out, me and him went over to his house to kick the guys ass er somthin, I dont know. Cause he just called me and told me she was havin a kid and said to go to his place then we were gonna go ta her boyfriends and beat the crap out of em' or something. But Keith didnt know he was like 7'1 and Keith was only like 6'4, and her boyfriend did karata and shit. So even before Keith could get em' with the first punch, he filped him on his back. And I started frickin out and just grab a chair that was on the guys porch and hit em' on the back with it. Then he gets knocked out. So I just grab Keith, put em' im my truck and got the hell out of there."

Annabelle just looked at Ellis with wide eyes. "Wow! So like what happened to his sister?" "Oh, she had her kid. It was girl and named her like samantha or somthin." Annabelle laughed. "Cute. Was Keith okay?" Ellis was amazed that she actually let him tell her a story and actually finish it.

"Yeah he was fine. His back was a little messed up for a while but he was fine." Annabelle nodded and smiled

"You got any storys?"

"Huh?"

"Do you got any storys? Nobody else here really talks about before this whole zombie thing happened. So do ya?"

"Well." She said in a southern accent trying to imitate Ellis's voice, which wasnt hard since she already had a southern accent. "This one time, me and my buddy Jessica were at her house. And we were watching T.V. and shit. Then we hear a bangin at the door. So we open it, and its Jessica's dad. We ask him why he didnt just come, cause you know it's his house, and he holds up a fucking gun to our face and saids "This is a robbery." So he was actually trying break into his own house, but he was drunk so he I geuss he didnt really notice. And we just looked at him like he was crazy. So we just move out of the way, and hes all like "Now stay right there." So we stand by the door for ten minutes till we hear a crash. So go back to the living room and hes passed on the floor with a radio in his hand."

She could tell Ellis was trying to hold the laughter in so he didnt wake the others. "Are you kiddin me?" He asked still not trying to laugh that loud.

"Yep." She smiled to him, she also holding in laughter. "So, what do you do before you know." He nodded down at her stomach. "Before I got pregnant?" She said still smileing up at him. "Yeah."

"Well I was finshed with high school. And I was looking for collages. But it was hard since we didnt have that much money ta' send me ta' collage. So I took a job as a waitress. And thats where I met..." She stopped in mid sentence.

Ellis knew who she met. Him. Thats what he could him. He didnt say his name. Not once. And sometimes he would even call him, it, or spawn of santan. But only when he saw Annabelle really hurting. He blamed him for everything, and he didnt even know the guy. But he hurt Annabelle and ruined her life, so Ellis hates him no matter what.

"It's okay if ya dont wanna talk about it." He could tell she didnt want to think about 'it'.

"Thank you."

He pulled her in leting her her rest her head on his chest.

They stood there like that for a while. Not talking at all. But it peaceful, something they havent had in a while. Annabelle kept her head there, listening to his heart beat. It was like a sweet lullaby. Ellis had one hand on her waist and the other rubbing her belly. Pregnant or not, she was still the most beautiful person he ever seen.

He looked at her face and saw her eyes starting to drift of to sleep. "You gettin' tired?" He asked. She looked with a half smile and nodded her head.

He grabbed her hand and walked her back to her sleeping bag.

He kneeled down next to her as she got in her sleeping bag and rested her head on her pillow. "Night." He said before giving her a kiss on the nose like he did before. Before he could get up he felt her grab his hand tightly. He looked down at her having a sleeply look on her face. "Dont go." She said quitly. He smirked at her and layed down next to putting a blanket over them.

She gave him a smile and went back to sleep, leaveing him with a huge grin on his face.

Pregnant or not, she was still the most beautiful person he ever met.

_**What ya guys think? please review, NO FLAMES! also I just need to ask you all something about the poll. I'm taking it down real soon. So I need to know all the votes by next week. Cus the next chapter (SPOLER ALERT!!!) is actually going to mention the sex of the baby, no she wont be giving birth to the baby, but it will be mentiond and you'll just have to see how. So for the people who review this, you could go to by profile and vote on the poll, or you can even just tell me your vote in your review. then I'll decided on what I'll do. Okay? Thanks! NOW REVIEW!**__  
_


	9. VOTEING!

_**Hey guys I'm sorry this isnt really a chapter to the but I wanted to do this before I write it because the next chapter is were we see what is going to be Annabelles baby sex. Now I know if you go on my profile you see on the poll more people wanted boy then girl. So I decided to up this little chapter before I write the next one so people could tell me what they want the sex to be so I know cause I need to know now! Like right now, cause I want to put up the chapter either later today, or tomorrow. So you can go on my poll, or leave a comment telling me what you want it to be, or just PM me if you want. Plus if anyone has a deviantart and would want to draw a picture of Annabelle, Annabelles baby, Annabelle and Ellis, a part of the story you like, or what ever you want, that would be great and you could just like PM me if you want to and if you do I'll put a link of it in one of the new chapters I'll right. So yeah, review and tell me what you want to the baby to be, THANKS ;]**_


	10. Pictures Of You

_**Here it is! Chapter ten! As you know in the last chapter I told you guys I needed to know if you wanted a boy or girl and I needed to know now. So the votes are in and here it is! Hope you like :)**_

_Chapter ten_

"Daddy? daddy?" Ellis heard a small voice close to him. What was going on? When did this kid join them? And who was this kid talking to?

"Daddy!" He felt someone shaking his shoulder. This child couldnt be talkin to him.

Ellis eyes flickerd open, but what he saw suprised him the most. He was in bed, not the sleeping bag he was in next to Annabelle, but an actual bed. He was surrounded by white walls and pictures he couldnt see clearly hanging from them. The sun was shining brightly in the room. He pulled the big white blanket off him slowly, still confused. He saw he was also laying next to a small wooden dresser.

On the dresser was his hat, only cleaner then it was when he went to sleep. And a picture of him, and what looks like a young women holding him in a side hug and resting her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed his eyes trying to see more clearly, but was just shakin again.

"Daddy c'om on! Santa came!" The small, soft voice said in a southern accent. Who was this kid? And what did this kid mean by 'Santa came.' And where was he anyway?

"C'om on daddy! Mama downstairs waiting!" Mama? Who was this kid's mom anyway? And why did the kid keep calling him daddy? He didnt have any kids.

Ellis rubbed his blury eyes again to get a good look at the child holding onto his arm.

It was a boy **(Yes everyone it is a boy!)**

_He had short, curly, dirty blond hair, accutally somewhat like Annabelles only a darker blond, and bright blue eyes. He did acctually look like Ellis a little._

The young boy stood next to Ellis who was now sitting up. He looked around the age of four. He was wearing blue stripper pajamas. He had a smile on his face like you wouldnt beleave. "D-Daddy?" Ellis asked confused out of his mind. "Yess."The little boy said with a confuse look on his face now. But soon fainted away and turned back to a smile. "C'om on!" The boy wrapped his little hand around Ellis's fingers pulling him out of the bed.

Ellis got out of the bed and him and the little boy went into the hallway.

More picures were hung from the walls of the hallway.

Ellis looked at all of them while the little boy still dragged him down the hallway. One of them was of Ellis in a black tuxs, his hair clean, and neat, and the same women he saw in the picture with him in the room, only now she wore a long, white, flowing dress with her blond hair in a bun. It kinda looked like a wedding setting, and the girl next to him looked like...Annabelle. Another one was of a young african american women with a child that looked only a few months old, and a well dresse man, who looked in his late thirtys with his arm around her shoulder. When he got a better look, the two people were actually...Rochelle, and Nick.

Ellis was surprised at the pictures, and others to come. The next one was of Ellis and Keith smileing with who looked like the little boy. Ellis eyes filled with glee just seeing Keith and him together. Like how it used to be. The next one was of havey african american man, who then found out was none other then Coach, and Nick sitting on a couch smileing to the camera together. Next was Ellis in the black tux he was wearing in the other picture, standing by a elderly women in a bright, blue dress. She had curly brown hair with a few gray spots, and big sliver eyes. The elderly women, was his mother.

He wanted to cry out in happieness. Was his mother alive, or was this a dream?

The next one was of the little boy, only this time he looked around one. He still had his dirty blond hair, only shorter and not as curly. He was wearing overalls with no undershirt, and what looked like Ellis's hat but it was two sizes two big.

And the very last picture was of Ellis and Nick with their arms around each other smileing. It looked so much...not like them. It looked like such a brotherly picture. Like they were friends since they were kids.

"See daddy!" They finally got to the bottom of the stairs and Ellis could see the living room. It was decorated beautifully. There was a large tree in the cornor decorated with lights and ornaments.

On the couch was a young women with her long, messy, blond, hair down. She was wearing a light purple robe, he could see the white t-shirt under it, and pink pajamas pants.

"You finally woke up! Me and Jeremy were waiting for you. I told him he could wake you up." The girl told Ellis getting up from the couch as the little boy ran to the large tree with presents under it. "A-Annabelle?" She gave him a half smile and raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Are you okay, hun?" She put her hand on his face brushing his messy curls out of the way.

"Uhhh, y-yeah. I'm fine." He rubbed his head looking back at the little boy who was shaking the presents. "You ready to open ya presents Jer?"

"Yeah!"

The young women sat back on the couch and watch her son open the presents.

Ellis then remembered what him and Annabelle agreed on. If her son was a boy, she name him Jeremy. Was this Jeremy? Was that Annabelle? Was this his family?

Ellis watched him open his present with excitement on his face. Ellis actually thought he felt tears come down his face from seeing the little boy open presents, and Annabelle watch him while on the couch smileing so happy to see her son happy.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Ellis? Come on wake up."

Ellis fickerd his eyes open awakeing him fron his dream.

Nick was standing over him shaking him up. "Lets go. Ro and Ann made breakfest." Ellis sat up from the floor and rubbed his eyes open. "Kay." He got off the ground and him and Nick went towards the kitchen, but Ellis ofcourse had to ask Nick something "So Nick, do ya' know, like Ro?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I don' know I was just wonder'n." "She's a cool girl." Ellis smiled to himself. Cause he knew he liked her, even before the dream

They got to the kitchen were Coach, Rochelle, and Annabelle were eating. "Hey El. Here, have some eggs." Coach passed a plate to Ellis. "Thanks." He looked over to Annabelle who was stuffing her face with food, but like she said before she was eating for two.

After breakfest the five decided to stay for while this time, Annabelle was having some pains and they didnt want to leave with her like that.

"Are ya feeling better?" Ellis asked her for the tenth time. He was worried about her, but she needed her rest and he was keeping her from that. "Ellis I just need some rest thats all." He nodded then left her, what he didnt know was Rochelle standing next to him. "Whoa! Ya scared me there Ro."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if she was doing better."

"She fine. Hey can I tell ya sometin'?"

"Sure Ellis. What is it. It's not a Keith story is it?" She said with a worried tone in her voice. No matter how nice Rochelle was, she hated having to listen to Ellis story's 24/7.

"Na. I just had this weird dream last night.

"What was it about?"

"Okay, so I wake in his bed, and this little boy keeps shakin' me and callen me daddy. And when I go downstairs in the house I wake up in, there Annabelle sitting next to a christmas watchin Jeremy open presents."

"Jeremy? Wait, wasnt that the name Annabelle said she was going to name her baby if it was a boy?" Ellis nodded. "Do you think this is one of those, see into the future things?"

"I don' know, but it just seemed so real. And there were pictures, of me and her at a weddin! There was one of Nick, and Coach. Me and Keith! Me and my mom! Me and Nick hagin out. And even one yew and Nick with a baby!"

"What? Ellis are you sure it was us and not some other people?"

"I swear it was yew guys." Rochelle turned away from him for a minute, then turned back to him with a smile on her face.

"So it was a boy huh?"

Ellis smiled to her like he was never so happy in his entire life.

_**Yes that is chapter ten! I'm sorry to everyone who wanted it to be a girl, but boys just got way more votes. But I hope you still like the chapter and will review it! NO FLAMES THOUGH! So hope you liked it, NOW GO REVIEW! :)**___


	11. In Need Of A Break

**I'M BACK! Look I know some of you are probably a little pissed that I haven't updated in forever, and so I'm going to go emo on you guys and give you the reasons. My computer was broken for like ever, were moving out of our apartment, my mom is pregnant and will be having the baby this month so I've been having to help out a lot more, and since now I'm in highschool I have been doing a lot more homework and projects. I'll try to update more and I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter. But here it is finally…CHPATER 11!**

_Chapter 11_

The five left the safe house and went on their way. After Ellis told Rochelle about his dream and what he said about her and Nick, Nick started to notice how she started to argue with him less.

Ellis and Annabelle were behind the rest of them as always. Usually, Ellis is ahead of everyone else, but he didn't want to leave Annabelle behind. He slipped his hand into hers and gave her a sweet smile. She gave him one back, but he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin"

Something was wrong. Annabelle felt like Ellis was too attached to her. Were ever she went, Ellis was there. She knew he was just looking out for her, but she needed a break one in a while.

"All right yawl, we haven't seen any zombies for a while, so this is a good time to find more supplies till' the next safe house. We'll have a better chance finding stuff if we split up. Annabelle, you go with Rochelle. Nick, Ellis, you two come with me." Coach said to the other four survivors.

"Whoa, Coach. Think I should go with Annabelle!"

Nick turned his attention to Annabelle who had an annoyed look on her face. He knew everyone needed a break from Ellis, even the person who loved him the most out of the four.

"Hey, El. Can you come here for a sec?"

Ellis went over to Nick to see what he wanted

"What's up Nick?" "Don't you think that it's a good idea If Annabelle goes with Rochelle. She never gets a break from you man. And ya know, this way the guys can hang with each other and Annabelle and Rochelle can finally have time to talk." Ellis turned around and saw Annabelle and Rochelle talking like they've been best friends since as long as Keith and Ellis were.

"Yeah I guess." "Cool." Nick padded Ellis on the shoulder and the two went back to the others. "Yawl okay?" Annabelle asked. "Yeah were fine." Ellis walked over to Rochelle. "Just make sure she'll be okay." He whispered in her ear. Rochelle smiled up at him. "I will." Ellis then walked over the Annabelle. "You gonna be o'kay?" "Babe, I will be fine." Yes, he was smiling on the outside, but not on the inside. He just didn't want anything to happen to her, or the baby.  
Before he left and went over to Nick and Coach, he got down on his knees and kissed Annabelle's big belly. She started to blush and heard Rochelle and Coach say a quiet "aw." Nick smiled and nodded.

"Are you two done, or are we gonna have to keep watching this love fest."

Ellis got back on his feet and went over to Nick and Coach. "All right, now the safe house would probably be somewhere in these woods. I think it's about 3 miles east from where we stand now. So we'll all have to meet up there before nightfall. I'd say we got about a good twelve hours from then. All right?"

Everyone nodded their head and separated.

_Annabelle and Rochelle_

"Hey you gotta extra gun I could use?"

"A gun? I don't know Anna. I don't know If…yah know…you can use a gun while you're pregnant." "I'll be fine, Ellis just likes to worry and not let me use and guns but its fine." Rochelle took out her extra rifle and looked at it for a while. "I told Ellis I'd make sure you would be okay-" "I'll be fine Ro! It's okay." "All right."

She handed her her rifle. "Just be careful okay?" "I will be fine!"

The started looking around to see if there were any supplies for them.

"ow!"

Annabelle grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain ran through her body.

Rochelle ran to her need.

"Anna, are you okay?" Annabelle stood up straight, still holding her belly. "Yeah. He's just kick' in." she let out a chuckle. "Do you need to sit down or anything?" "No, Ro. I told you I'm okay. God, you're starting to act like Ellis." She and Rochelle laughed at the comment.

Before they could say anything else, a loud roar came out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" Annabelle asked holding onto her gun. "Oh no…" Rochelle said looking through the forest trees.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Tank…" 


	12. Run prego, RUN!

**Wow…I suck! It has been months since I last updated and holy crap am I sorry! A lot of things have been going on and there is just no time, but I'm going to try and keep updating every week or every other week, because I can't just update this story and wait another few months to update again, but here you go, the next chapter to You Found Me!**

_Nick/Coach/Ellis_

Nick, Coach and Ellis walked through the woods looking for supplies. "Alright boys, we need to hurry up and find as much food, ammo, and weapons as we can find." Coach said as he turned around to Ellis and Nick. "Whatever you say, big guy." Nick said going pass Coach and patting him on the back. Coach turned to Ellis who was facing the direction of where Annabelle and Rochelle went. "Ellis!" Coach said to get his attention. "Huh!" the young man broke out of his trance.

"Boy, you better stay focus so we can get the hell outta here!"

"Yeah. Okay, Coach."

Ellis kept walking behind the guys, once in a while giving a glance back in the opposite direction. Ellis stop in his tracks, not listening to Coach, and looked back at the opposite direction not paying attention to anything else that was going on. All of a sudden Ellis felt an amount of weight go on his back. "Oh shit! Get it off! Get this mother off me!" Ellis fell to floor waiting for his friends too shoot at what he thought was a jockey on his back. But all he could hear was Coach and Nick laughing. Ellis looked up to see Nick standing over him, laughing holding his sides. And turned to Coach who was also bent down laughing. "See, that is why you have to pay attention!" Nick said to the confused hick. "God dammit, Nick! Was that you?" "You're fuckin' lucky it was me and not one of those back humpers." He said still standing over Ellis. "Get the hell off me!" He said pushing Nick away. "Awe, come on, overalls! You gotta give me props for that one!" Ellis kept trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on his face. "Let's just go." He said holding in his laughter.

An hour passed and the guys still didn't find anything. Maybe a few bottles of water they found in little run down cabins, but that was all. "You think the girls are finding more stuff then us?" Ellis asked as he took a sip out of one of the water bottles.

"I pray to god they are."

_Annabelle/Rochelle_

"Keep fuckin' running!"

The girls ran as fast as they could trying to get away from the tank.

Annabelle held onto her stomach as she shot at the tank with her pistol, which was not making much damage. Rochelle grabbed Annabelle's wrist, "Let's go! Don't shoot, just run!" The two girls ran as fast as they could, but the tank just got faster.

"Son of a-" Annabelle fell on her knees, holding her stomach. It felt like a shock ran through her whole body. "Come on sweetie, we gotta keep going!" She got up on her feet and continued to run as Rochelle kept shooting at the tank.

"In there!" Rochelle pointed at a little cabin up ahead. The two ran to cabin that felt like it was miles away. The tank roared and throw a large rock a them, which barely missed. Annabelle kept running as the only thought running through her head was _"I should have stayed with Ellis, I should have stayed with Ellis!"_

Nick/Coach/Ellis

"Ya'll hear somthin'?" Ellis turned away from the guys to see if anything was behind them.

"No." Nick said, still walking. "Hold up, boy." Coach grabbed Nick's arm as he kept looking in the same direction Ellis was. "I heard it too. Sound like someone screaming." They heard the sound again. But this time it wasn't a scream, it was more of a loud roar. Ellis held onto his gun and walked slowly to where the sound was coming from. "El, I don't-" Ellis turned around and put a finger to his lips in way of telling Nick to be quiet. He turned back around to listen for the noise. They heard a scream coming from the distance, and this time Nick did hear it. "Wait a second." Nick walked to where Ellis was to hear it better. They heard it again.

Nick's eyes got wider. "Holy shit, that was Rochelle!" Nick held his rifle tight and ran towards the scream. Coach ran after him but stopped to see Ellis just standing there with fear in his eyes. "Ellis! Snap out of it boy! We gotta go fine Annabelle and Rochelle!" Ellis snapped out of it and ran towards them.

Nick kept trying hear for Rochelle's scream again. "Splitting up…was the most…stupidest idea…ever!" He kept running not paying attention to the rest of his surroundings. "Rochelle!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. He stopped running at one of the cabins were he thought he heard Rochelle.

"Rochelle!"

"Nick!"

He looked ahead and saw Rochelle with an arm around Annabelle. A smile was creeping up on his face when he saw two, but quickly disappeared when he saw the tank. "Oh shit!" He started shooting at the tank. Ellis and Coach finally caught up to them. Ellis looked ahead and saw Annabelle and Rochelle with a tank right behind them. "Annabelle!" He ran towards her as fast as he could. "Ellis!" Coach scream to him trying to and get his attention, but it didn't work. Ellis just kept going.

Ellis finally got to Annabelle and Rochelle. "You go, I got her!" Rochelle nodded and let go of Annabelle and started to run. Ellis bent and picked up Annabelle bridle style. He let out a few grunts for the fact that it was like he was carrying two people, but he didn't care. "Are you okay?" He looked down to her. "I'm fine, just keep going!" And he did so. They finally got to the rest of the gang before the tank could. "Ellis take Annabelle inside!" He did as he was told.

He opened the door to the cabin and set Annabelle on a couch set against the wall. "Ellis you need to go back out there and help them!" She said panting. "You sure?" "Yes Ellis I'm fine! I'll be safe in here." She gave him a smile to let him know shed be okay. He smiled back and ran outside to help his friends. Annabelle laid on the coach rubbing her stomach to make the pain go away. She couldn't help but think the baby was coming soon. _"He couldn't becoming soon! It's too, early…right?_" Annabelle heard the finally ring of a shot gun before hearing the tank collapse onto the ground. She whispered to herself "thank god." And heard to door open back up, to see Nick, Coach, Rochelle, and Ellis come in.

Coach sat on one of the wooden chairs in the living room, while Nick and Rochelle sat up against the wall. Nick turned to Rochelle " You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He quickly turned away so she didn't see the blush coming up on his face. Ellis sat next to Annabelle as she laid on the couch. "You alright? You hurt?" He said while rubbing her stomach. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine." He stroked her cheek thanking god that she was alright.

" Well, ya'll its getting dark, I say we just stay here the night." They all agreed going their separate ways. Finding food, sleeping bags, and to see if the water was working.

"Oh my god the showers working!" Rochelle screamed throughout the house. "Oh, there is god!" Nick ran into bathroom before anyone else could. Ellis and Annabelle laughed at Nick's actions. "Alright you two." Coach came up to Annabelle and Ellis. "There's only one bedroom in this place. We found at least three sleeping also. So if you want, you two could have the bedroom." "Oh dear lord, thank you Coach!" Annabelle was exhausted and couldn't wait to take a shower and just sleep in a bed. Nick finally left the bathroom. Annabelle sprinted up so fast and quickly ran into the bathroom. Rochelle stood there stunned.

"She didn't even run that fast when we were running from the tank." 


End file.
